Stuck with me
by MissBecca
Summary: Harry's at the weasleys, recovering after the battle. An unexpected person joins him in bed...Slash, M/M, Snarry.


Harry was fast asleep in the bedroom Mrs Weasley had given him. He had been sleeping for 29 hours and showed no signs of waking up.

Two days ago he had beaten Voldemort at Hogwarts. After he had visited Dumbledore's portrait, he had gone back into the great hall with Ron and Hermione and sat with the Weasley family. Thankfully none of them had been harmed, except Fred, whom had been thought dead but in fact was just injured and would need to spend a few nights in the infirmary.

Mr and Mrs Weasley had asked Harry to come home with them, back to the burrow. He had tried to decline, saying he needed to stay and help at Hogwarts but they would hear nothing of it. Everyone agreed he was exhausted and need to rest, and so after much cajoling and persuasion they had managed to get him in bed.

Mrs Weasley entered the room quietly. She had been overstretched with house guests and was hoping Harry wouldn't mind sharing his bed. After all it was a king-size and Harry was only a skinny little thing.

"Harry, dear," She said gently as she shook him awake.

"Hmmm, what is it, what's wrong," Harry asked sounding panicked.

"Nothing's wrong dear, I was just hoping you would share your bed. I'm running out of room to put people."

"Oh yeah, sure Mrs Weasley. Who is it?"

"Professor Snape dearie, I hope that's alright. "

"Sure thing. How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not long enough. Go back to sleep."

"G'night Mrs Weasley."

"Goodnight dear."

Severus entered the room quietly. He hadn't been planning on coming to the burrow but Minerva had told him how Potter had stood up for him and showed her the crucial memory of him and Dumbledore arranging his death. He had wanted to thank the young man, but was shocked when Molly had ordered him to bed when she saw how tired he looked. Apparently Potter had been spreading his innocence as far as he could.

He slipped out of his robe and transfigured his clothes into pyjamas. He lifted the cover as gently as he could and slid into the bed. Potter mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled into Snapes arm. Severus was shocked for a moment before he looked fondly down at the sleeping boy.

For as long back as he could remember he had loved Lily more that anyone else in the world. Until Potter's fifth year in fact, when they had begun those damn occlumency lessons.

Severus had seen glimpses of the boy's home life and had been undeniably shocked. He had always assumed he would be a mini James and as such had hated the boy with all the anger he had left for Potter Senior.

After the lessons had come to an end, Severus continued to watch Potter. Of course outwardly he had to keep up appearances, the dark lord was back after all and it would not be good if reports got back to him about Severus being gentle with the boy who lived.

But the more Severus watched the more he liked what he saw. The ache of losing Lily that he had carried around with him all these years began to ease and he found himself thinking more and more about Harry.

As the feelings grew so did the danger. And then he had killed Dumbledore and knew for a fact that his boy would now hate him beyond repair. Then he had been made Headmaster of course and Harry disappeared.

The shrieking shack had been one of the most horrible experiences of his life, but he had known that Harry must think he was dead to take the memories serious. Of course the dark lord would overlook the fact that Severus was a potions master and always took an antidote to Nagini's poison before a meeting. He also carried blood replenishing potions on his person at all times.

And then he felt the Dark mark burn and die, and he knew the Dark lord was gone for good. He made his way up to the school and was met by Minnie who threw her arms around him and apologised as she cried into his grimy robe. He had patted her back awkwardly until she got her self together, and then asked what had happened. He now lay in the king size bed, with the boy he loved more than he ever thought possible and it was the most comfortable and uncomfortable place he had ever been. Harry was lay with his head nestled into Severus' shoulder and his arm slung across his waist. Severus thought that if he died now, it would be a happy death.

Harry woke up slowly, aware of being the warmest and comfiest he had ever been in his life. The warmth was coming from a body pressed up against his back, and he felt a heavy weight across his waist that seemed to be an arm. As he came more aware, he remembered being woken up by Mrs Weasley and the conversation they had had.

It was Snape who was cuddled into his back. It was Snape that was holding onto his waist like he thought Harry was going to try and escape. And It was Snape's erection that was pressing into his lower back.

Harry pinched himself, as if thinking he was dreaming. Nope, still there. He pressed back slightly and heard a hitch in Snape's low breathing. He did it again, with slightly more pressure, and felt his own erection growing as Snape pushed forward a little. They did this a few more time before Severus let out a low groan.

Don't tease me Harry," he growled.

"Who's teasing?" Harry asked as he turned over to face his ex-professor.

They ground their erections together, both getting a little faster and panting. They got clumsier as they got closer to the edge and Harry was just about to tip over when Severus pulled himself away.

"I want to taste you Harry," he murmured as he moved lower down the bed. He took Harry into his mouth and began to suck, lick and bite on the rock hard cock. Harry moaned out his completion within a few moments and lay sated on the bed. He was shook out of his reverie and Severus flipped him over and lifted his arse in the air.

"Harry, if you're not ready for this then tell me now," he said waiting for permission to continue.

"I want you to carry on, please Severus," Harry whimpered.

Severus cast a quick spell and Harry felt himself stretch and felt a cold slick of lubricant in his passage.

"Tell me if it hurts too much," Severus whispered as he slowly pushed his way in. After a few minutes Harry told him to move and he began pulling back slowly before pounding back in.

"Urgh Sev," Harry moaned.

Severus began to speed up and Harry's moans got louder and louder. Severus started pumping Harry's cock again with his hand and after a few minutes, both came with a loud moan. Harry collapsed onto the bed, as Severus pulled out of him and lay down beside him. Harry hesitated for a moment before crawling into Severus' arms.

They stayed quiet for a few minute, before Harry broke the silence.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"Whatever you want to happen," Severus replied.

"Are you going to leave?"

"Not until you tell me to."

"That will never happen you know. It kind of looks like you're stuck with me. "

"I wouldn't want it any other way."


End file.
